


Wrong Name

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ghost of Former Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark's mind is set on getting over Yuma and carrying on with his life. But sometimes it's not that easy to do. But Durbe might be able to help with that~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Name

            After the worlds were saved, Shark had some integration issues. Part of him wanted to return to the life he used to live. But the other park, a bit bigger, wanted to keep things as they were after all the revelations.

 

                His mind and heart were both confused, but he was slowly clearing the fog around his feelings.

 

                As he was reflecting, Durbe entered his room, like he did every evening. The friends enjoyed spending time together without a care in the world. But that evening was different. Maybe it was the full moon or something, but the knight felt quite daring. He sat closer to his friend and even took his hand.

 

“Nasch.”

 

“I told you, Durbe. I don’t go by that name anymore.”

 

“You always will be Nasch to me. But if you insist, I can make an effort for you.”

 

                Shark was absently looking at the strong yet slender hand whose fingers were entwined with his. He didn’t know if he wanted to withdraw his hand or not.

 

“Ryoga. I spared no moment in the search for you. I followed any lead that could solve the mystery of your disappearance. I was, and remain, your most loyal friend, your sword and shield. And I must confess… that the feelings of friendship I once had… turned into love.”

 

                The aqua duelist’s mind was blank. He didn’t expect this declaration. But on the other hand… His heart beat faster and a strange tingling sensation was coursing through his body…

 

“I’m still messed up ever since… everything happened. “ Shark admitted. “But if you’re willing to stick with me for one more challenge… I’ll accept your feelings.”

 

                Durbe didn’t smile very often. Which was kind of a good thing because the aqua duelist felt like he couldn’t survive having his heart melt like this on a regular basis.

 

                He found himself sitting closer to the knight. Durbe gently took his newly appointed boyfriend’s face in his hands ad brushed his lips against his. Oh, how long had he been dreaming of this? Too long. Way too long.

 

“Nasch…”

 

“Wrong name.”

 

“Sorry, Ryoga… Still getting used to that.”

 

                And to prevent any other mistake, the knight went for a deeper, more intimate kiss. Shark moaned. And then Yuma’s smiling face popped into his mind. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms and internally snarled at himself.

 

“Anything wrong?” Durbe asked, worried.

 

“Except my subconscious, no.” The aqua duelist retorted.  _I made my choice,_ he thought.  _I will get over Yuma eventually._

 

                So he shot down his mind and let most of his body relax while a fraction of him hardened. He abandoned himself just a little too much. So when his memory whispered “Shaaku” in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but replying.

 

“Yuma…” He moaned.

 

                Then he snapped out of the daze just like he had been slapped. The knight’s face was unreadable.

 

“Wrong name.” He said in a toneless voice.

 

“Durbe, I’m so sorry, I…”

 

“ _Ryoga_. I am willing to accompany you down the path of emotional healing. But I will not hurt myself doing so.”

 

“Please, let me explain.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

                So Ryoga opened up his heart. He had never been so talkative about his feelings before and it showed on his face. But he preferred this to losing Durbe.

 

                The knight was very understanding. He accepted the explanation.

 

“Thank you for confiding in me.” He said. “But until such time when you’ll be sure to call the right name, I will not be comfortable to engage in these otherwise pleasant making-out sessions.”

 

“Your conditions are mine.”

 

                The knight could see in his friend’s eyes how much he meant to him and how hard he was willing to work to overcome his latent feelings for the hopeful duelist.

 

“Good night, Ryoga.” Durbe wished, offering a chaste kiss to the man he loved.

 

                Then they parted for the night.

 


End file.
